Systems have been developed for measuring inflation pressure and temperature of gas in a tire on a vehicle wheel and transmitting the sensed values to an electrical system within the vehicle. Systems of this type have been used in automobiles and also in aircraft. The use of tire or wheel monitoring systems allow a control unit of an aircraft to monitor the pressure of each tire of the aircraft landing gear during taxiing, take-off, flight, and landing. The communication between the control unit on a stationary portion of the vehicle and a sensor assembly mounted on the wheel has been achieved using a rotary transformer. Power can be transmitted inductively across a wireless gap of the rotary transformer to the sensor assembly. Tuned primary and secondary tank circuits can be used to facilitate the transfer of power from the control unit to the sensor assembly, and the transmission of data from the sensor assembly back to the control unit.